Terrible Tornadus
by Ma'am.Anne
Summary: Touya is fighting his way through a harsh storm on Route 7 when an elderly lady tells him a legend.


Touya grasped his red cap and pulled the break further over his eyes. The storm that had hit Route 7 was unbelievable. Touya could barely see where he was walking through the heavy rain and blistering winds blurring his vision. Oshawott sat snugly inside his zipped hoodie, holding on tightly so not to fall, safe from the cold rain within the water-proof covering. It seems like the storm had came out of nowhere. Mistralton City had a near-cloudless sky when Teddy had arrived but Route 7 was in darkness, the black clouds blocking out any sunlight.

Touya noticed that the Pokémon usually found in the area had concealed themselves behind the tall trees and sodden grass. A tall Watchog huddled her pups close around her under the protection of the high walkways that wound throughout the route.

Touya decided against taking the thin walkways in the harsh storm; the wind would have knocked him down like a Pidove feather.

There were two lodges along the Route. He walked past the first lodge, completely sodden by this time, but decided to power on to the second lodge before attempting to tackle Twist Mountain a second time. Touya vaguely remembered the harsh winter that had latched itself to the area when he had passed through previously. It was now spring time now and the routes were still in a ravished state.

He stumbled though the last patch of long grass, his body soaked despite his clothing and slumped against a tree near the lodge.

Suddenly, the lodge door opened and the familiar site of the elderly lady who allowed trainers to rest at the lodge appeared. She was wearing a long purple cloak that was billowing in the wind and struggling to hold a tall pink umbrella above here head.

'My, my,' she seemed not to have noticed Touya but was talking to herself, 'That Pokémon came again, too,' she looked forlornly into the dark clouds in the sky. What she was looking for, Touya didn't know.

Touya forced himself to stand up, despite his clothes feeling like they weigh the same as a small Munchlax, and staggered over to the woman.

'Ah! 'ello again, child,' she greeted warmly in her country accent.

'Good evening,' Touya mumbled but the wind carried his voice away.

'Now, now, child,' she looked wearily around herself, 'don't you go heading into the tall grass. That Pokémon might be too much for you.'  
>Touya was going to ask what she meant but a rumble of wind and crack of lightening silenced him.<p>

'We'll catch a cold standin' around talkin' in this wind and rain,' the lady smiled, 'S'not much, but come 'n' stay in my home a spell.'

'Thank you so much!' Touya was eager to get inside a warm house and away from the harsh storm which threatened to knock him out.

Touya followed the elderly lady inside the small lodging. The warm heat from the electric heater instantly improving Touya's mood. He removed his jacket, letting Oshawott slip ungracefully onto the wooden floor in a soft splash, and appreciatively accepted the towel the elderly lady's daughter handed to him and his Pokémon.

The log cabin was small and simple with two floors, the upper floor for the family and the ground floor for guests. The ground floor housed a kitchen and a living room as well as sleeping quarters. Despite being inside, the storm was still audible through the wooden walls of the structure, howling and tearing through the night.

The elderly lady pottered over to the stove, turning to face him when he walked to the table, 'Even a young 'un like yourself will catch a cold if you get soaked by the cold rain. Sit right down and have some soup, why don't you?'

Touya sat down at the long table on the ground floor, opposite the elderly lady who was idly petting an old, grey Herdier. 'Thank you,' he smiled, running the white towel he'd been given through Oshawott's fine hair to dry him off.

Touya watched the lady heating up a large steel pot on the stove and couldn't help but ask, 'What Pokémon were you talking about when you were outside?' he was curious to know what she had meant by "That Pokémon".

The lady smiled at Touya, 'How inquisitive of you.' She looked thoughtfully towards the drawn curtains, shielding the warm room from the battering cold storm, 'In the Unova region, you see, there's a Pokémon called Tornadus that causes windstorms.' A sudden bluster of wind seemed to punctuate her sentence. 'It flies around the region while letting loose winds and pounding rain.'

She turned and tentatively placed a wide bowl of thick soup in front of Touya. 'Here's some soup now, dear. It'll warm you up.'

Touya mumbled his thanks and took the first spoonful. The soup was delicious, like nothing he'd ever tasted before.

The elderly lady continued to talk while he wolfed down the vegetable soup. 'The heavy rain's ruining the crops I've worked so hard to raise!' she exclaimed, 'what a troublesome Pokémon! I thought I would try to catch it but it flies around so fast that even when I thought I'd found it, it just flew away.' she shook her head.

Touya looked up, 'A Pokémon can't be that fast, surely,' he swallowed.

The lady nodded 'In one day, it can make a lap around the entire Unova region. In the mornings, it's in the south, and in the evenings it's in the north. It shows up here in the evenings.'

Touya finished his soup and looked the large white clock on the wall of the lodge; it was seven o'clock, night time. Touya had heard the legend of Tornados and Thundros since he was young, just as he had heard of the legend of Reshiram and Zekrom; that particular legend turned out to be painfully true, despite his previous scepticism. This meant that the Tornados legend could also be truth. At this time of night, if what the lady said was true, then this weather-controlling Pokémon would be whizzing around outside right now. On the other hand, Touya really didn't want to leave the warm comfort of the lodge.

'Oshawa!'

Touya looked at Oshawott, sat next to him, having finished eating the food the lady had put down for him. The otter's small white face showed a determined look which Touya couldn't refuse. He grabbed his blue jacket, dried from being laid across the heater and walked to the door.

'I'll save your crops!' he beamed to the elderly lady who nodded in gratitude and he left, back into the heavy storm.

Outside, the rain had not ceased and the wind was still fast enough to knock Oshawott over. In a matter of seconds, the two of them were soaked once again and each wore a much less determined look on their face.

There was a sudden crack of lightening and Oshawott tried to run back inside, 'We should at least make it to Twist Mountain; we'll be dry inside the caves,' Touya grimaced, at least it wasn't far now.

Suddenly, a noise like the howling wind tore past them. Touya gasped and ran to the nearest high platform to look around.

A brilliant white cloud appeared to be floating towards him out of the darkness. Touya watched in astonishment as Tornadus revealed itself to him. The Pokémon was a few inches shorter than Touya and appeared to be emerging from the dazzling white cloud. Its skin was a sickly green and purple and its tail appeared like a tentacle.

The weather-controlling Pokémon floated to a halt in front of Touya, hovering at eye-level. The Pokémon stared with its bright yellow eyes. It shifted its arms and the rain became harsher and the winds stronger; if that was possible.

Touya crouched to stabilise his body from flying over in the destructive storm. He heard a creak as the lodge behind him tried to resist the powerful winds. He looked back and saw the Pokémon regarding him again. They stared at each other before Tornados released a sharp cry like the sound of howling wind. Touya closed his eyes and when he opened them, saw the green and purple Pokémon flying away over the treetops inside its bright cloud.

The sky suddenly grew a little lighter and the rain became more of a drizzle than the harsh pelting of just a few minutes ago. Touya looked to Oshawott, who had suddenly decided being a Water-type in the rain was actually pretty fun and was rolling around in the sodden and flooded grass.

He sighed and gazed above the treetops. The lady and the legend had been right, that Pokémon controls the weather and makes terrible storms wherever it goes.

Touya pulled out his map and scrutinised it; he'd have to be accurate in guessing this Pokémon's location in order to catch it and prevent any further damage being done.


End file.
